Papillons de nuit
by esthezyl
Summary: Une toute petite fic sans pretentions et basee sur le tres louche et tres magnifique v Dr Jackal. Mais attention, fic sans accents pour raison de clavier japonais!


PAPILLONS DE NUIT  
  
Disclaimers : Les personnages de Get Backers ainsi que la trame  
  
scenaristique appartiennent a Aoki Yuuya et Ayamine Rando ainsi qu'aux differentes  
  
compagnies chargees de la production et de la distribution du manga,  
  
de l'anime, et autres produits derives. L'auteur de la presente histoire, n'en tire aucun benefice materiel ou immateriel, et celle-ci n'a ete ecrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la serie.   
  
Genre : Eloge d'un Tueur.  
  
Couples : MidouxAkabane? AkabanexMidou?   
  
Rating : PG   
  
Auteur : Esthezyl  
  
Note : La scene commence a la fin d'une mission fictive de nos heros (donc, ne pas s'attendre a beaucoup d'explications concernant la facon dont la mission s'est deroulee).  
  
Avertissement : Ceci est ma premiere fic sur Get Backers, et donc par la meme occasion ma premiere tentative pour traiter un personnage aussi ambigu qu'Akabane Kuroudo, donc soyez indulgents, siouplait... ^v^;  
  
****************************************************  
  
Nous venions de remplir notre contrat, et le batiment qui avait rudement souffert des affrontements successifs, commencait a donner de nets signes de faiblesse.  
  
Ca grincait, tremblait du premier au dernier etage et ca n'allait pas tarder a s'effondrer sur nos tetes si nous ne nous depechions pas de vider les lieux.  
  
Je jetai un coup d'oeil vers l'escalier deja encombre de gravats, me demandant pendant encore combien de temps il resterait ...a peu pres praticable.   
  
Mais avions-nous le choix, de toute facon?   
  
C'etait les escaliers... ou sauter directement par la fenetre, et nous etions au sixieme etage. Impensable compte tenu de la blessure que Ginji avait a la jambe. Je laissai mon regard deriver sur le sillon de petites taches rouges qui avait marque notre passage.  
  
Le plus vite je pourrai l'emmener a l'hopital, le mieux je me sentirai.  
  
Allez, encore un petit effort, pensais-je en serrant les poings pour ramener dans mes membres le peu d'energie qui y restait.  
  
Car j'etais epuise, moi aussi.  
  
"Ban chan, on ne peut pas partir comme ca..."  
  
Me dit tout a coup Ginji, qui scrutait les lieux d'un air inquiet.  
  
Qu'est ce qui lui prenait tout a coup? On n'allait tout de meme pas camper ici?!  
  
... Si ca se trouve, il s'etait pris un morceau de beton sur la tete, sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Mon pauvre petit Ginji... tu auras la plus belle chambre de l'hopital, je te le promets.  
  
De toute facon, avec tous les sousous qu'on va ramasser, tu vas AU MOINS avoir droit a la suite royale.*^v^*  
  
A la perspective de notre future et certaine richesse, je sentais un sourire beat me monter aux levres, mais le retint juste a temps. Puis je retorquais:  
  
"Qu'est ce que tu me racontes?! Mais bien sur, qu'on va sortir d'ici?! Et pas plus tard que maintenant?!"  
  
"Mais non, Ban chan, on ne peut pas?!"  
  
"...??... Ginji, qu'est ce qui te prend?! Allez, suis-moi sans faire de caprice, on n'a plus beaucoup de temps."  
  
"Non, Ban chan, on ne PEUT pas!!"  
  
Ah, je venais de comprendre, ca devait etre sa jambe. Elle lui faisait si mal que ca?  
  
Mais j'etais encore en etat de le porter au besoin; Que dis-je, je serais RAVI d'avoir a le porter?! Allez, dans mes bras, ma petite bouchee a la viande!!  
  
...  
  
Nonnon, un peu de tenue!! Ca n'est pas digne de moi, ca?!  
  
Ban, tu caches ta joie et tu reste cooool.  
  
Tiens, tu commences par prendre l'air vaguement ennuye, et tu lui decoches:  
  
"Booon, ca va, j'ai compris, je vais te porter, puisque TU INSISTES tant?!"  
  
Mais voila que le petit chameau me tourne le dos sans meme preter la moindre attention a mon invite?!  
  
A mon invite a moi, le celebre et redoutable, le magnifique Ban?!  
  
Ca n'allait pas se passer ...comme...??...  
  
...  
  
hmm??  
  
Mais une seconde.  
  
Qu'est ce qu'il cherche comme ca, depuis tout a l'heure?  
  
Je reve?!! Le voila qui rebrousse chemin, maintenant?!  
  
"Eh, attends, ou tu vas comme ca?! Tu as laisse tomber quelquechose?!"  
  
"Oui: Akabane san."  
  
??  
  
Heu, non, ca devait etre un effet de mon imagination, il ne venait pas de prononcer ce nom MAUDIT, qui resonnait presque comme une insulte a mes oreilles...  
  
"Que... quoi??"  
  
"Akabane san ne peut pas s'en etre sorti indemne, et je ne l'ai pas vu sortir du batiment. Il doit encore etre a l'interieur. Il faut aller le chercher."  
  
Hein??  
  
Nooon, hahahahaha, c'est moi qui ai du me le prendre sur le coin de la g****, le morceau de beton?!  
  
Il ne vient tout de meme pas de me dire qu'il s'inquiete pour ce chacal....enfin, ce Jakkal?!  
  
"Ginji?... tu, heu, tu peux me repeter ca lentement?"  
  
Brusquement, il se tourna vers moi. Je vis un debut d'exasperation dans ses yeux on-ne peu-plus serieux.  
  
"IL FAUT ALLER CHERCHER AKABANE SAN!! Je ne sortirai pas d'ici sans lui!!"  
  
Je sentis la colere commencer a me gagner a mon tour.  
  
"Mais qu'est ce qui te prends?! Ce type foutrait les chocottes a Terminator, tu t'imagines qu'on va le retrouver avec ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite egratign...?!"  
  
Et soudain, je me souvins.  
  
Mon Snake Bite avait bel et bien touche un obstacle inattendu, en la personne d'une espece de croque-mort filiforme plante comme un abruti a yeuter MON Raitei en pleine demonstration de puissance.  
  
Sur le moment, j'en etais reste bouche bee d'angoi....NON, de * stupeur *!! en realisant que ce satane cafard en impermeable s'etait trouve pres de moi sans meme que je ne m'en sois rendu compte; Puis, en le voyant commencer a decouper ses adversaires en rondelles, je m'etais dit que malgre les apparences, il avait du reussir a esquiver.  
  
D'autant plus que: Pas un bruit, pas un cri, pas une goutte de sang; Mon attaque l'avait touche dans le silence le plus complet, et comme au ralenti; J'aurais alors mis ma main au feu qu'elle avait carrement * glisse* sur lui, comme sur la peau d'un lezard aux ecailles plus noires que les prunelles du Demon.  
  
Whoua, voila que je commencais a devenir poete?!  
  
Il fallait que je me reprenne; J'avais plus de respect pour le Demon, que pour cet empoisonneur, ce faux medecin qui se servait de ses scalpels pour tuer avec art et elegan...  
  
NOOOOOON, stoooop, j'ai carrement l'air de le complimenter, la?!  
  
...complimenter...  
  
... le Jakkal ??...  
  
...eurkh, je sens que je vais etre malade... T_T;  
  
"Ban chan, c'etait ici, non?! Tu le vois??"  
  
Hein?? De quoi??  
  
Aaah, il faut vraiment que je me reprenne.  
  
"Nan, et je t'ai dit que c'etait inutile?!...de toute facon, meme s'il etait dans ces decombres, avec la nuit qui vient de tomber, c'est pas demain la veille qu'on va le retrouver, l'aut' gothique?!"  
  
Ginji vint se planter devant moi, les poings sur les hanches, son regard bleu Caraibes accroche au mien. Il lacha, tres bas:  
  
"Il s'est battu avec nous. Il merite donc qu'on s'inquiete pour lui."  
  
He, ho, y va pas me demander de m'inquieter pour ce * malade *, tout de meme?!  
  
A mon air bute, Ginji dut savoir ce que pensais sans l'exprimer tout haut.Je realisais soudain que son regard commencait a tourner "Raitei", quand il reprit:  
  
"Ban chan, s'il n'avait pas ete la, nous n'aurions jamais pu deviner ou se trouvait la Larme d'Aphrodite."  
  
Je me souvins brusquement de la presence du bijou dans ma poche.  
  
C'etait vrai, notre client nous avait demande de retrouver le pendentif de sa defunte epouse, et nous avions perdu un temps precieux a le chercher.  
  
Je ne pouvais pas nier m'etre senti soulage, quand j'avais vu Akabane deposer la gemme dans la main de Ginji, avec l'un de ses petits sourires silencieux qui donnait la chair de poule.  
  
Bon, ca va.  
  
J'ai perdu, je me rends, je reconnais que nous avons, que J'AI une dette envers lui?!  
  
Vala, t'es content?!... (wouiiiiiin!!)  
  
"Bon, OK, n'en rajoute plus. J'ai compris, je vais t'aider a le debusquer, ton aliene cheri !!"  
  
Et la, ce furent tous mes pires cauchemars qui se realiserent d'un coup et a travers cinq lettres formant un mot prononce- ou plutot, repete- par une voix grave, veloutee, sirupeuse, de-gou-li-nan-te d'ironie habilement dissimulee bien qu'evidente, le tour de force auquel excellait UNE SEULE personne (et c'etait deja de trop) de ma connaissance:  
  
"...Cheri?..."  
  
Et, pour la enieme fois de trop dans mon existence, ce petit rire de doux alto parfaitement insupportable car trop sensuel pour etre honnete. Ce petit rire qui resonna doucement, insidieusement, dans l'obscurite comme quelque glas nocturne semblant m'etre destine.  
  
Un frisson me saisit, je sentis un gout de bile me monter aux levres en entendant la voix reprendre, avec cette lenteur voluptueuse qui transformait chaque mot en petite goutte de poison aigre-doux:  
  
"Si j'avais su qu'un jour, je vous verrais associer un tel adjectif a mon nom, mon ami..."  
  
Y M'A APPELE COMMENT, LA?!  
  
"MON AMI"?!  
  
"MON AMIIIiii"?!  
  
Je me retournai, les crocs deja sortis et prets a l'usage, vers l'ignoble personnage que je m'attendais a trouver assis dans l'encadrement d'une fenetre, toujours aussi calme et souriant, et insolemment baigne des rayons bleutes de la pleine Lune.   
  
J'avais deja cette image toute prete gravee dans mes retines, si bien que je me figeai une bonne seconde, surpris, deboussole.  
  
Ou etait-il??  
  
Ginji, qui etait a mes cotes, hurla litteralement:  
  
"AKABANE SAAAAAAN !!!!", en s'elancant vers quelque chose que je ne distinguais pas encore.  
  
Je fouillai desesperement l'obscurite de mes yeux pourtant percants, et enfin, je le vis.  
  
Assis sur le sol, adosse au mur decrepi, il...me souriait.  
  
Ce qui eclaboussait son cou trop blanc ainsi que sa joue droite etait visiblement son propre sang, ce meme sang qui imbibait le tissu luisant de l'etrange impermeable noir aux larges plis alors repandus en desordre sur le sol, tout autour de lui.  
  
Fascine, je m'approchai de quelques pas hesitants tandis que Ginji, les larmes aux yeux, s'affairait a essayer de defaire la cravate et les boutons de la chemise d'un Akabane qui le regardait faire sans esquisser un mouvement.  
  
Je me retrouvai oblige de plisser les yeux quand la blancheur fantomatique de sa peau fendit et dechira la penombre aussi surement que le bref trait glacial de l'un de ses scalpels.  
  
Sa peau etait elle aussi froide que la nuit dans laquelle il aimait tellement se draper?  
  
Cette pensee sugrenue me choqua.  
  
Peu m'importait que le sang qui coulat dans ses veines soit chaud ou froid. Il etait sans nul doute empoisonne; Il devait meme etre capable d'attaquer le metal.  
  
Cet homme etait une concentration de menace sourde jusque dans les intonations de sa voix et sa facon de se mouvoir; L'air lui-meme semblait s'epaissir et s'alourdir a son contact, en devenir presque palpable, comme charge...non, *sature* de venin.  
  
J'avais appris a reprimer mes frissons en sa presence, car je sentais qu'il etait comme le requin: il *sentait* la Terreur chez l'Autre, et s'en jouait avec delectation.  
  
Et pourtant, cette nuit-la...  
  
C'etait bien la premiere fois que je me retrouvais dans cette situation, que les roles etaient pour ainsi dire inverses.  
  
A cet instant, ca n'etait plus lui qui abaissait son regard froid teinte d'ironie sur moi, du haut de sa haute stature eternellement drapee d'obscurite.  
  
C'etait a mon tour... C'etait a moi, de le retenir prisonnier de mon regard.  
  
Mais je n'en ressentais aucune satisfaction, seulement... une intense surprise.  
  
Car enfin, QUI??...  
  
QUI... etait cet homme trop fin, trop fragile, trop blanc, trop... vulnerable, en face de moi?  
  
Sous ces cils si longs, son regard d'ordinaire bleu acier aussi tranchant comme la plus fine des lames, etait d'un autre bleu intense que je decouvrais...vivant!  
  
Son chapeau tombe a quelques metres de la achevait de donner a la scene quelque chose de surnaturel car pathetique, et je me surpris a trouver a ses longs cheveux raides pourtant poisses de sang et collant a son visage sur lequel ils dessinaient de lentes ondulations, le genre de reflets qu'on ne decouvre que sur un tissu particulierement soyeux.  
  
Ginji, etonne par mon silence, leva le regard vers moi, aussitot imite par Akabane qui n'avait pas une seule seconde detache ses yeux de sur les mains de mon ami qui essayait de determiner la gravite de ses blessures.  
  
Ses levres etaient fines, et a peine colorees.  
  
Il entr'ouvrit les levres comme s'il voulait s'adresser a moi, mais ne dit finalement rien, et me laissa simplement m'etonner en remarquant que non, ses dents blanches et bien rangees n'avaient rien de crocs feroces.  
  
Son regard se fit curieux. Il inclina legerement la tete et je realisai tout a coup que je ne l'avais jamais vu une seule fois battre des cils. Son regard, bien que glacant, avait toujours ete droit et fixe, directement fixe sur l'objet de son attention meme quand il prenait cette pose qu'il semblait tant affectionner, a regarder les gens par en-dessous en les menacant doucement de sa seule presence ou d'un sourire a peine esquisse.  
  
L'inclinaison de ses sourcils si fins semblait avoir ete pensee pour lui donner l'air encore plus felin, et je me dis qu'avec le regard qu'il avait alors pour moi, je ne m'etonnerais pas outre mesure, s'il laissait brusquement echapper un miaulement.  
  
Mais non.  
  
J'avais bel et bien affaire a un etre humain, aussi incernable soit-il.  
  
Je devais me forcer a accepter cette idee, pour continuer a pouvoir le regarder en face.  
  
Tiens, d''ailleurs et comme tout le monde...  
  
Il y a longtemps, il devait avoir ete...  
  
...Enfant?  
  
Je me pris a essayer de l'imaginer enfant.  
  
D'immenses yeux d'un bleu electrique dans un petit visage triangulaire parfaitement livide, et de longues meches de cheveux sombres comme autant de voiles de nuit ou meme les etoiles ne se montrent pas.  
  
Vision terrifiante car, pour une raison qui m'echappait, criante de verite.  
  
Cet enfant-la respirait la solitude, irradiait le desespoir...  
  
Autour de lui, le vide. Du blanc a perte de vue.  
  
Meme lui n'avait aucune ombre.  
  
Apres tout, que savais-je de cet homme?  
  
Serais-je capable de le hair autant que j'avais * perdu de temps * a le faire jusqu'a maintenant, si je l'avais vu grandir... et meme pour le voir devenir ce qu'il etait devenu?  
  
Et ces horribles cicatrices, toujours dissimulees comme avec soin sous des vetements ajustes comme une seconde peau, et dont les plis fous me semblaient animes de vie parfois...  
  
Je m'accroupis face a lui, sondai son regard sans rien dire.  
  
Il me parut encore plus intrigue par mon attitude, battit deux fois des cils comme il essayait d'effacer de son regard quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas que j'y lise.  
  
Se rendait-il compte qu'il venait justement de se trahir?  
  
Je n'eus pas le temps de me sentir fier de l'avoir mis mal a l'aise, car il me sourit encore et mes pensees s'enfuirent loin dans un petit coin de mon esprit ou elles pensaient pouvoir trouver refuge.  
  
Il venait de me sourire pour ainsi dire "a bout portant", et franchement, j'aurais encore prefere me prendre un coup de scalpel en plein visage.  
  
Non.  
  
Il n'y avait rien a faire, je ne pouvais pas supporter ce sourire.  
  
Il y avait trop de... choses sombres et tourbillonnantes derriere.  
  
Un Jack l'Eventreur poli et courtois.  
  
L'image de l'enfant aux yeux trop grands et trop emplis de douleur s'effaca et disparut.  
  
Qui savait? Peut-etre un jour ressurgirait-elle?  
  
Cependant, Ginji qui s'etait donne la peine d'aller ramasser le large chapeau, aidait Akabane a se relever en le soutenant, et la silhouette de celui qui n'avait jamais ete pour moi, qu'un "cauchemar ambulant", me parut plus fine et plus fragile encore, ployee en avant comme elle l'etait.  
  
Que faire?  
  
Je me surpris a pietiner betement sur place.   
  
Devais-je me proposer pour...  
  
KRAAAAK!!!  
  
La piece tout entiere sembla osciller, puis le sol commenca a se craqueler sous nos pieds.  
  
Nous avions peut-etre encore quinze secondes.  
  
Je hurlais, par dessus le grondement croissant qui annoncait l'effondrement total de l'immeuble en train de rendre l'ame:  
  
"Ginji!! La fenetre, vite!!"  
  
Je vis Ginji hocher la tete, entrainer le blesse vers notre seule issue immediate, et lui passer un bras autour de la taille pour l'aider a franchir l'encadrement de la fenetre.  
  
Il etait la gentillesse incarnee, comme a son habitude, et cette gentillesse etait aveugle.  
  
Avec un petit pincement au coeur, je les suivai, me jetant resolument dans le vide.  
  
J'atteris sur le sol tant bien que mal, jetai un coup d'oeil a ma droite, puis a ma gauche.  
  
Je notai tout de suite quelque chose d'anormal et derangeant: Ginji qui avait saute avant moi et etait alourdi par le poids d'Akabane, aurait du me preceder et se tenir la, a mes cotes.  
  
Mais je ne le voyais nulle part.  
  
Saisi d'un mauvais pressentiment, je levai vivement la tete vers l'etage dont nous avions saute.  
  
Ginji etait la, sur l'etroite corniche du cinquieme etage, et...  
  
NOM D'UN PETIT BONHOMME, il tenait l'aut'chacal serre contre lui, comme s'il avait affaire a quelque fragile donzelle effarouchee par le vide s'ouvrant face a eux.  
  
Akabane, etroitement colle a lui, n'avait rien trouve de mieux que de l'enlacer dans une etreinte qu'il devait imaginer romantique, mais qui me donna l'impression de voir la Mort en personne, accrochee de toute la puissance de ses serres, a MON Ginji!!   
  
C'est a l'adresse de ce dernier, que j'aboyais:  
  
"Mais qu'est ce que tu fous?! Arretez de faire les singes et descendez tout de suite!!"  
  
"Mais, Ban chan..."  
  
"Y'A PAS DE MAIS, TU BALANCE LA SANGSUE, ET TU SAUTES!!!"  
  
C'est alors que la "sangsue", se detachant d'un tout petit millimetre de ma petite bouchee a la viande preferee, tourna lentement, treeeeees lentement la tete vers moi.  
  
Puis elle me sourit, et je sentis des gouttes de sueur glacee me degouliner dans le dos.  
  
Quoi??  
  
Quoi???  
  
Mais... mais lache mon Ginji, ecarte-toi de lui tout de sui...  
  
?????!!!!!  
  
Cela demanda moins d'une seconde.  
  
En un eclair, les roles furent parfaitement, totalement!!... inverses (NDLR: ENCORE?!).  
  
Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, Akabane avait adresse ce meme sourire un rien nuance de quelque chose qui me herissa les cheveux sur la tete (si, c'etait encore possible!!), a Ginji qu'il avait... brusquement enleve dans ses bras!  
  
Et bien oui, notre "grand blesse", que dis-je, notre "MENTEUR, SIMULATEUR -en un mot- ESCROC prive et public numero 1", avait souleve sans le moindre effort mon ami que je savais pourtant potele, pour avoir tate ici et la tout mon saoul... heu...  
  
Mais je m'egare, la. Hem.  
  
Enfin, bref: le Jakkal, la, il tenait maintenant Ginji dans ses bras, et me narguait ostensiblement, un GRAND sourire aux levres.  
  
Ginji, lui, s'etait petrifie, tout bleu.  
  
Je l'entendis murmurer d'une petite voix tremblante de terreur:  
  
"Akabane san... m'a souri... Akabane san... m'a souri..."  
  
Je savais deja que j'aurai a l'emmener a l'hopital, mais si ca continuait comme ca, il allait lui falloir un suivi psychiatrique en plus?!  
  
J'etais furieux, mais j'entrai dans une colere noire en entendant Akabane lacher, sa voix grave aux accents pensifs etrangement audible dans le tumulte:  
  
"Quatre minutes... Il me faut donc quatre minutes pour me remettre d'un Snake Bite recu de plein fouet..."  
  
Et le RIRE.  
  
Ce rire, qui m'etait sans nul doute destine, a moi et a moi seul.  
  
Oh, je vais me le faiiiiiiiiiiiire, je vous dit que je vais me le faiiiiiiiiiiire...  
  
J'etais en train de lui mitonner un Jagan dont il m'aurait dit des nouvelles, quand je le vis "decoller" de sur la petite corniche tandis que l'etage s'effondrait sur lui meme.   
  
Puis il se mit a progressivement se diriger vers le sol, bondissant avec une legerete tout a fait improbable d'etage en etage, sans du tout se presser, attendant de toute evidence le dernier instant avant chaque nouveau bond.  
  
Il vint se "poser", comme un immense corbeau aux ailes a peine fremissantes, juste devant moi.  
  
Le regard de son oeil luisant froidement dans la fente de son chapeau, plongea des "hauteurs", droit dans le mien.  
  
Son visage ne riait pas, mais cet oeil, si.  
  
Il me deposa mon malheureux Ginji tout raide, tout tremblant et surtout, tout traumatise dans les bras, puis fit * elegament* volte-face, et s'eloigna sans un mot, les longs plis de son impermeable tache de sang, planant autour de sa silhouette detestable.  
  
Bientot, il avait disparu dans la nuit.  
  
...J'aurais du savoir que les predateurs blesses, on les acheve.  
  
Fin 


End file.
